


Dawn Flared Into

by scrapbullet



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Underage Kissing, an alpha and his beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Isaac inhales it stings his nostrils with specks of dust and flecks of pollen from plants that dare to grow here, pushing up between the floorboards in a bid for survival. He coughs, displacing the air. It does little to ease the discomfort in his lungs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn Flared Into

People died here. 

Even after six years, the stale smell of ash and decay is heady, lingering in the whorls of rotten wood and cracked glass. When Isaac inhales it stings his nostrils with specks of dust and flecks of pollen from plants that dare to grow here, pushing up between the floorboards in a bid for survival. He coughs, displacing the air. It does little to ease the discomfort in his lungs.

The mark of the Alpha Pack is scored onto the front door, and there's ash in Isaac's lungs.

"Sometimes I wonder why I even said yes in the first place," Isaac says. It feels like a confession. It feels like a weight lifting slowly, gradually, off of him, just enough so he can gasp in a rattling breath. 

Derek stirs, hums. He sits, his back to the wall with knees bent and palms resting on his thighs. The serrated curve of lupine nails scratches against coarse denim and Isaac ducks his head, unconsciously baring his throat as his lips twitch, self-deprecating.

"I've made some bad decisions," Derek admits. He is an Alpha of few words, but when he does speak there is an urgency to them that Isaac feels in his bones. "I don't regret offering you the bite."

Isaac doesn't regret it. Doesn't regret saying yes; saying _please_ , give me stability, give me family, give me a _home_. He doesn't think on what ifs, not even now, when he questions whether they'll survive this. When he questions Derek's ability to lead, if only within the confines of his own head.

And that, _that_ , feels like the worst kind of betrayal and Isaac huffs out a sigh, sliding down onto the floor with ungainly grace. He presses his cheek to Derek's thigh, the sub-vocal whine a keening apology, one that shifts into a whimper of pleasure as Derek cards his fingers through Isaac's hair, nails skritching behind his ear.

Derek is an Alpha of few words, but he makes do. 

The kiss takes Isaac by surprise, a slip-slide of lips and tongue and fang. Clawed hands frame his face, tuck him in, tuck him close, a heart not his own bombing against his chest. Derek tastes bittersweet. 

The musky scent of acceptance, of gratefulness, is what eases him. Eases them both.

People died here, but they lived here, too.

Maybe they will again, one day.

One day.


End file.
